Al otro lado del espejo
by Victoria Woods
Summary: Mexico le pide a Inglaterra que la lleve al mundo de sus contrapartes ya que ella sabia que el habia ido antes, el acepta algo nervioso, ahora que han entrado, deberan salir con vida...( Si hay parejas, ligero UkMex, las demas seran sorpresa, acepto sugerencias!) (Clasificado T...por ahora *if you know what I mean* )
1. Intro

Bien, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic! por favor disfrutenlo ;3 tiene un poquito de UkMex ya que...tengo una pareja en la mente ewe...si va a salir 2P!Mexico...bueno ya saben que no me pertenece Hetalia ni nada, solo mi OC y ya.

Empezemos!

* * *

En el oscuro bosque, en sus adentros, mas especifico en el centro, un espejo reposaba, la luna reflejaba su en ese momento roja luz, dos naciones estaban alrededor, vestidos con capas negras y portando extraños y gruesos libros, el rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas enormes levanto la cabeza, viendo directamente a los ojos a la bajita nación de cabellos negros y ojos rojos sangre.

"María…aún estamos a tiempo de para…yo he estado antes allí, es un mundo horrible, lo que veras te enfermara…¿Enserio deseas continuar?"

"Por supuesto…no me arrepiento" María sonrió inocentemente al inglés

"Está bien…empecemos a recitar el hechizo"

Las dos naciones se pusieron las capuchas y miraron al espejo

"_un mundo roto de perdición_

_Donde ni un alma encuentra redención_

_Mundo de violencia eterna_

_Nuestra propia pena_

_Sin embargo nos sumergimos _

_Por favor danos la protección_

_Y a aquel mundo atroz ábrenos el camino que te pedimos_"

El espejo empezó a brillar, hasta que se veía aquel bosque..solo que…más muerto, como si un incendio lo hubiera destruido. Inglaterra se metió primero, para asegurar la seguridad de la chica, después ella salto al portal.

**su aventura en el mundo de los segundos jugadores apenas comienza**….

.

.

.

**_Y claro que siempre algo sale mal al ir allí_**


	2. Empezando la aventura

Los dos vieron a sus alrededores, el mismo bosque solo que quemado y destruido. Arthur le dijo que lo siguiera, después camino hacia unos árboles, al acercarse, un listón mágico empezó a mostrarse.

"La última vez que vine, hice unos listones mágicos para mostrarme el camino de regreso" empezó a adentrarse, siguiendo el camino de los brillantes listones, hasta que salieron y se encontraron con una ciudad, al igual que el bosque, destruida, lucia post-apocalíptica.

"Bienvenida al mundo de los segundos jugadores" Arthur la miro, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se agarrara, ella lo hizo y miro a su alrededor.

"Lindo…" Su tierna sonrisa seguía en su cara.

Las naciones caminaron alrededor, Arthur trataba de que no se encontraran con ninguna contraparte, ya que, eran demasiado violentas, y podrían herir a la mexicana, no es que dudara de su fuerza y habilidad…ni lo peligrosa que era, pero, temía que fueran demasiados, de todos modos, tenía su magia y podría usarla como antes para evitar muchos problemas.

Por aproximadamente una hora todo marchaba bien, pero claro, eso no podía durar mucho; Un delicioso aroma de cupcakes los invadió y vieron que estaban enfrente de una pastelería.

"Oliver…"

"¿Quién-"

"ARTIE~~~" una voz parecida a la de Inglaterra pero más alegre sonó y fue seguida por el grito del primer Ingles el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, un hombre igual a él, solo que con cabellos rosas, ojos azules con destellos rosas, moño azul, camisa blanca, chaleco rosa y pantalones beige estaba encima, abrazando y besándolo.

"GET OUT OF ME YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Arthur gruño y lo tiro al piso, para después levantarse y con las manos quitarse el polvo. Oliver se levantó y miro a la chica, su sonrisa creció bastante y la abrazo.

"Oh my, oh my~ And who's this? Well, Hello poppet! My name is Oliver Kirkland, Artie's counterpart, or well second player~ " tomo un mechón de su largo cabello y empezó a jugar con el.

"And what's your name, honey?" después pregunto, Arthur estaba enrojecido, quería gritar que la soltara pero simplemente no podía, estaba tan celoso…aunque claro no quería admitirlo, ¡no podía! ¿De que estaría celoso?

"M-María" la chica se sonrojo por lo cerca que estaba Oliver, aunque generalmente no le importaba el espacio personal, él no le daba buena espina, por lo que su mano estaba lista para sacar su fiel cuchillo de carnicero si es que el intentaba algo,

"Well, welcome here! Por favor, disfruta tu visita, y prueba uno de mis deliciosos cupcakes, están recién horneados y son extremadamente deliciosos…como **para morirse**" Esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono algo obscuro, aunque casi inaudible, pero ella lo percibió y también Arthur. Este ultimo la tomo del brazo y alejo de su contraparte.

"Estamos ocupados, y no queremos probar tus estúpidos y **envenenados **cupcakes…" se le llevo rápidamente, corriendo.

"¿Envenenados?"

"Si…él es un gran cocinero, sin embargo envenena el 90% de lo que hornea"

María suspiro y siguió mirando a sus alrededores. Arthur la llevo a un parque, estaba obscuro y descuidado, allí había una banca, en la cual ellos se sentaron. Ellos dos no se percataron de que una sombra los acechaba, una sombra que sostenía varios cuchillos, y sus ojos violetas destellaban con una mezcla de maldad y…¿amor?

* * *

Hehehe, los capitulos son bien cortos, sin embargo para tratar de...compenzar esto, subire otro capitulo alrato

ahora a los reviews owo

Tamat 8/23/13 . chapter 1

Interesante... 2p... lastima que sea muy corto tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como sigue.

-Mis capitulos son cortos u.u por eso mis historia duran mucho.

horus1008/23/13 . chapter 1

Parece interesante ¿aparecera españa 2p?

-Gracias! Claro, solo que eso sera mas adelante.

Validia 8/22/13 . chapter 1

Muy prometedor, veamos que pasa por alla.

-Gracias ewe, pasaran cosas y si me animo pasaran cosas asi y asa (honhonhon) pero les advertire cuando eso pase.

Pony96 8/22/13 . chapter 1

No me imagino a México2p :I en realidad si, como una narco o sicario e.e asdsfdbfkd continuala por favo(? no hay muchos fanfics UKxMex D:

- Claro que lo voy a continuar! amo a los 2Ps. No, yo me imagino a 2P!México siendo una tsundere cobarde (ya que yo veo y roleo a México siendo una yandere ya bastante peligrosa...). Lo se OAO eso me lastima porque aunque no lo shipeo asi mucho me gusta esta pareja, aunque claro, es la segunda importante en esta historia (estube a punto de spoilearte OAO) solo dire que, cierto oji-morado se enamoro (*coff*obsesiono*coff*)

Bien gracias por los replies y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (osease en un poquito de tiempo, como media hora). Ciao~


	3. Flavio la gran ayuda

Las naciones se levantaron y volvieron a caminar

"Veras, conozco a todos…aunque no estoy en los mejores términos…ahora…¿qué era lo que querías?"

"Solo ver esto…y…ver a mi contraparte de nuevo" María ya había conocido a su contraparte antes, ella fue la causante de su curiosidad.

"A ella…no la conozco…sin embargo se quien sí" Inglaterra la tomo de la mano y se la dirigió por las calles, María seguía contemplando todo.

Prostitutas, asesinatos, violaciones, asaltos, todo…Le daba igual sinceramente, ella había visto algo similar antes…cuando era una colonia…

Su infancia había sido horrible, España al principio fue un buen padre…pero después fue un monstruo, una persona horrible…sin embargo ahora le quería...tantos años habían pasado, No había razón para seguir odiando…

Fue despertada de su trance cuando Arthur le dio un ligero jalón en el brazo

"Cuidado con lo que digas enfrente de este hombre…" El Ingles tocó la puerta de la descuidada casa. Esta fue abierta por un hombre de cabello negro largo, atado en una cola de caballo, con un mechón blanco que ocupaba casi todo su flequillo, aparentemente canas, ojos entre rojizos y rosas, ropa negra y una expresión que denotaba odio y molestia.

"Arthur…¿qué demonios quieres?" Preguntó serio

"Alberto…¿tan amable como siempre no es así?" Arthur suspiró

"Que te interesa" volteó a ver a María, se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente de las mejillas con una mano

"Ojos rojos, cabellos negros, piel morena…debes de ser la primera jugadora de Marisol…" sonrió levemente

"Entren" El Español soltó a María y entró a su casa, esperando impaciente a que ellos también entraran.

Las naciones entraron rápidamente y Alberto cerró la puerta.

"Alberto~ ¿Quiénes llegaron?" un italiano de cabello rubio, ojos rojos-rosas que eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol rojos, que vestía un traje blanco, con una camisa negra y bufanda rosa, salió disparado de un cuarto y abrazo a Alberto

"Suéltame gilipollas…" El español gruño y lanzo a Flavio

"Uy ¡que grosero!" El italiano suspiro y miro a la mexicana y el ingles

"Oh Arthur~ así que has vuelto~ y con una bella ragazza~ puedo jurar que es la primera jugadora de Marisol~"

Arthur asintió "necesitamos encontrarla…a Marisol"

"A mi linda prima~ ¡por supuesto! De hecho yo los llevare" El Italiano abrió la puerta y salió

"¡No hay tiempo que perder! Ya tenía ganas de visitarla" El corrió a su coche a abrió la puerta. Inglaterra y México entraron y Flavio cerró la puerta, para después ir al asiento del conductor y arrancar.

"Así que van a casa de aquella chica molesta…al parecer la adorable chica de ojos rojos es su primer jugador…" La sombra los miraba de lejos, y veía el carro partir, sus ojos brillaron y guardo sus cuchillos "Como deseo conocerla~" La sombra ágilmente subió al tejado de la casa y miro como el carro se perdía en la oscuridad "nos vemos en un rato…_María_"

* * *

Como prometi aqui esta el siguiente! tarde unas horas pero e_e tumblr y y el RP y gomen nasai

bueno a responder reviews!

Pony96 8/23/13 . chapter 2

Segunda pareja? ojos violetas con maldad y amor? acaso es Rusia o Canadá!? dios mio los amo xD en especial el RusMex, se me hace tierno que México no le tenga miedo e.e

-Nop, ninguno de los dos ewe piensa en otro personaje **sadistico** de 2Ptalia~ aunque talvez ellos dos hagan su aparición. kwdnjeknf yo tambien amo el RusMex *o* de hecho escribi un par de fanfics para ellos~.

susan 8/23/13 . chapter 2

Ohh que tenemos aqui ...  
Las historias 2 p siempre me encantan ! Espero la conti y espero que salga italia !

-pero claro que va a salir Luciano! y bastante~. Tambien amo los fanfics de 2Ptalia *o*

Gracias por los replies y nos vemos talvez mañana! Ciao y sigan formulando teorias de quien es la misteriosa sombra~ en unos cuantos capitulos lo dire pero seria genial que ustedes adivinaran~ *victoria out*


	4. Flashback

-Flashback-

María estaba en su blanca ropa interior, mirándose al espejo, era medianoche y no podía dormir, la luz brillaba en un bello color rojo, reflejando su luz en el espejo. La morena seguía viéndose a los ojos, hasta que, el espejo empezó a brillar, y su reflexión cambio, ahora se veía a si misma…pero

Esta otra tenia cabello blanco, ojos azules, piel pálida y estaba igualmente en ropa interior, solo que esta era negra. María se sorprendió y puso su mano en el espejo, solo que no contaba con que iba a caer sobre la otra chica.

"¿Q-Quien eres tu maldita estúpida?! ¡BAJATE DE MI!" Su contraparte se sonrojo extremadamente, tratando de quitarse a la morena de encima.

"¡L-Lo siento!" María también se sonrojo pero solo ligeramente y se bajó.

"Soy María, ¿Quién eres tú?" María tomo el rostro de la de cabello blanco, haciéndola gruñir y golpear su mano.

"Marisol…Al parecer tu segunda jugadora…" Camino hacia su cama y se sentó.

"¿Segunda…Jugadora?" María preguntó sentándose junto a ella

"Sí, un segundo jugador es el contrario de un país, en este caso, yo soy 2P!México, adivine que eres la primera jugadora porque, eres igual que yo, solo que tus colores son lo contrario al igual que tu estúpida personalidad…"

"No creo ser estúpida" Los ojos de María brillaron y un aura negra salió de ella.

Marisol se cayó y escondió debajo de la cama

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡LO SIENTO!" Temblaba

"No te preocupes, solamente no me insultes" Ella sonrió y bajo de la cama, después le extendió su mano, la cual la de cabellos blancos tardo un poco pero la tomó.

Ellas pasaron más de media hora hablando de cosas sin importancia, María sonreía tiernamente, llena de honestidad…algo que Marisol difícilmente veía…

"Jamás me había imaginado verme albina…hasta es hermoso" María le sonrió.

Marisol se volvió a sonrojar tanto, que los tomates de España parecían bolas blancas.

"¡C-CALLATE!" Le grito y oculto su cara en sus manos

"Pero es la verdad" tomó sus manos y las aparto, después tomo su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos.

"PUTA MADRE, ¡NO ME VEAS DE ESA M-MANERA!" Marisol sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente gracias a todo, porque su 1P tenía que ser tan…¿así?...¿es que le estaba coqueteando? Imposible, nadie coquetearía con alguien tan…como ella, tan molesta y fea…y menos alguien tan hermosa como su propia contraparte…MALDITA SEA, ¿ACASO ELLA ESTABA PENSANDO ESO?! Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos, no podía enamorarse de sí misma…era tabú, ¡eran mujeres, y eran la misma persona!.

"Pero…no puedo evitarlo" María acerco su cara más a la de ella, hasta podía sentir la entrecortada respiración de Marisol.

La de ojos azules se acercó más y presiono sus labios con los de la de los ojos rojos, con tanta fuerza que ella cayó de espaldas a la cama. María le correspondió el beso tiernamente, abrazándola por la cadera. Así estuvieron hasta que se les fue la respiración.

"Ya te debes de i-ir, cuando acabe la medianoche, no podrás regresar hasta el siguiente día…¡N-NO ES QUE ME IMPORTE TU BIENESTAR!" Marisol se sonrojo y paró.

"Adiós…algún día te volveré a ver" María sonrió y se dirigió a el espejo, entrando para regresar a su mundo. Unos minutos después el portal se cerró.

"Adiós…te amo" Marisol se recostó en su cama, sonrojada.

En el cuarto de María, ella también se recostó en su cama, tocando sus labios, aun con una sonrisa "Algún día…"

María despertó, Flavio estaba sonriendo delicadamente mientras picaba el cachete de la morena.

"Despierta dormilona, ya llegamos~" La tomo de la mano y jalo hacia él, haciendo que su cara se escondiera en el pecho del Italiano. Inglaterra se molestó y la alejo de Flavio.

"Solo vayamos a la casa…"

El trio se acercó, tocando la puerta de la chica. Unos minutos después la de cabello blanco la abrió,

"¿Qué DEMONIOS-" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

"M-María"

"Marisol"

"Q-QUE…P-P-PASEN"

Las naciones entraron a la casa, después Marisol cerró la puerta.

La sombra había tomado un atajo, por lo que había llegado rápido y vio todo lo que paso

"Estúpido Flavio…le enseñare a no tocar a mi mujer…" La sombra bajo del árbol en el que estaba trepado y rápidamente subió al tejado de la casa.

* * *

Otro capitulo :3 en el sugiente o el que sigue a ese ya dire quien es la sombra para ya poder empezar bien con el shipeo.

Claro que el segundo ship no iba a ser Mexicest! (aunque me gusta 3 *es heterosexual, le gusta el yuri*)

bueno a responder reviews!

Wind und Serebro 8/23/13 . chapter 3

Se ve interesante el fic :3 esperaré a que salgan los demás personajes 2p

-*oh hola senpai* Grazie!. ya no tarda mucho ewe

horus100 8/24/13 . chapter 3

Esto se va ir a la mierda en algún momento y al final se acabarán matandose?

-Tal vez awa claro que esto terminara en algo medio angsty

Tamat 8/24/13 . chapter 3

Fuck'! me siento taaaan perdida con estos 2p... y la sombra misteriosa acosadora de Maria...me muero si es Canada!  
Es que esta pareja me es taaaaaaan adorable, que el RusMex me encantan pero hay tan poco de Canada con Mexico u_u.

-Creo que ya habia dicho que no es ni Matt (2P!Canada) ni Dmitry (2P!Rusia) ewe aunque...ninguno de esos 2 tiene ojos violetas, los de 2P!Canada son azules y los de 2P!Rusia rojos, los de la sombra son violetas rojizos. el mundo necesita mas CanIco ewe de hecho escribí un fic de 2P!Canada x 2P!Mexico, pero como la mayoria de mis fics (como el mas importante que escribí/estoy escribiendo) esta en ingles (a pesar de que hablo español y es mi idioma natal).

Oh antes de irme, promociono mi nuevo (ni tanto) fic, es un Romano x Mexico x Italia y se llama "Dejemos de ser familia" que vendria siendo la traducción de mi fic mas importante "Don't want to be family anymore" ya que lo habia escrito en ingles ewe porfavor pasense a leerlo, solo les dejo la advertencia de que es incesto (porque los veo a eso 3 como primos pero ya saben lo que dicen, a la prima se le estima /shot) y contiene algo de lemon.

Bueno ahora sin mas que decir, HASTA LA PASTA! *se va volando*


	5. La sombra

María, Flavio y Arthur estaban sentados en un sillón en la descuidada casa de Marisol, esta simplemente los miraba boquiabierta y se sonrojo al ver a María…persona a la cual, aunque no lo admitiera, amaba.

"Al final…cumpliste tu promesa y…viniste…"

"¡Claro! Yo no rompo mis promesas" María se levantó y se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

Marisol trato de empujarla, sin embargo no pudo y solo se sonrojo aún más.

"S-SUELTAME IMBECIL!"

"No~"

Flavio estaba sonriendo y Arthur se puso celoso, ya que…ella nunca lo abrazaba a si a él…

~Mientras tanto~

La sombra de los ojos morados entro a la casa por la ventana en la cocina, camino sigilosamente y se quedó atrás de una pared escuchando todo. El admiraba a María, sus violentos ojos se enternecieron e incluso sonrió.

~Devuelta con los demás~

Ya habían pasado una horas, y Marisol se lanzó a María, abrazándola

"María…te amo…te amo…TE AMO MALDITA SEA, AHORA HASTE CARGO"

María se sonrojo pero la siguió abrazando, aun así, no dijo nada…

"MALDITA MOLESTIA ESTUPIDA" La sombra se lanzó a Marisol, empujándola lejos de su preciada María y ahorcándola

"Q-Que demonios haces aquí L—Ah!"

"CALLATE ZORRA" le dio una cachetada con sus enguantadas manos

Marisol empezó a llorar y la sombra se levantó. Arthur no podía creer a quien veía, tampoco quería creerlo, el era uno de los 2P más peligrosos, sádicos y obsesivos de todos. La sonrisa de Flavio también se desvaneció, claro que sabía quién era, de hecho viven juntos. La sombra saco 3 cuchillos y los apunto a Marisol

"Aléjate de ella…es mía…mía…MIA SOLO MIA Y JAMAS LA COMPARTIRE" La sombra gruño y le lanzo un cuchillo, el cual solo corto su cachete. Claro que él es un experto en lanzar cuchillos y con una puntería perfecta, por lo que fue a propósito y no quería matarla.

María estaba congelada, abrió su bolsa y saco su cuchillo de carnicero. Al parecer la sombra noto esto y rápidamente sujeto la mano en loa que lo tenía

"Amor mío…no hay nada que temer, solo déjame hacerte feliz, confía en mi…"

María miro hacia arriba para ver sus brillantes ojos violetas…su cabello era rojo, su piel algo obscura, portaba un traje beige y un mini hat con unas plumas del mismo color de sus ojos..Sin duda, la contraparte del hombre al que amaba.

"_Per favore, bella ragazza…"_

* * *

El capitulo mas corto que eh escrito ._.

Creo que ahora si ya saben quien es la misteriosa sombra de ojos violetas-rojos ewe

y si no...creo que no sabes de 2Ptalia e_e

bueno a responder reviews!

horus100 8/25/13 . chapter 4

Vamos a ver como termina esto

-Hay querida...aun falta muuuucho para que termine, va a estar largo este fic e_e...al menos eso planeo

Dako 8/25/13 . chapter 4

...

...  
YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII  
FLASDHKFJKASDFHASDJGFSHADFSAFJKASDHFJKLASDHJKASDHA JKLSDFHLASJKDFHSDJKLFHASDJKL

CUMPLISTE EL SUEÑO DE ESTA PERVERTIDA DE HACER UN YURI DE MEXICO *nnnnnnn*

Hay, te amo! *u*

-XDDDD todos necesitamos un poco de yuri de México en nuestras vidas ewe tal vez luego haga un one-shot de Méxicest

Bueno eso es todo por hoy! creo algunos dejaran de leer mi fic por que ya revele quien es la sombra y parte de la pareja principal e_e ustedes no saben de lo que se pierde, y los que se queden...

Bienvenidos a mi barquito, soy la capitana y espero disfruten el viaje...y a los que solo entren por el fic...VAN A TERMINAR SHIPEANDO ESTO LO SE OK NO XD

bueno, hasta la pasta mis amores!


End file.
